Cold
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: When Naruto sits out in the cold, Sasuke comes and joins him. [ SasuNaru, NaruSasu, small drabble of fluff ]


**Title:** Cold  
**Author:** kawaii-kirei "KK"  
**Rating:** K+ or PG-13  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru, NaruSasu

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all of its characters does not and never will belong to me.

**Author's Notes:** For lack of a better title. -sobs in a corner- Well, I'm sorry if this seems rushed, because... I dunno... this wasn't supposed to have a plot. XD This was just supposed to be an excuse to have Sasuke and Naruto kiss like there's no tomorrow... or maybe it **is** still plotless... or not. -sweat drop- And a weird thing is, while I was writing this, it actually felt cold. T.T But after I finished it, it wasn't cold anymore. Okay, I'll stop now :3 Read and review please!

* * *

**Cold**

Snow fell aimlessly from the gray sky, and the children were quickly ushered inside their houses by adults as it was already late in the night. Soon, the streets were empty and void of life, except for one boy sitting under a tree, gazing out absently out into the gray horizon. He sat on the snow, ignoring his hands shaking as he clasped them together tightly. He yawned, watching as his breath appeared like a puff of smoke in front of him, and flew away with the wind. It was just a one-week mission, to escort a merchant to be able to safely arrive in the next village. Apparently, bandits were hunting the goods sold by said merchant, and though Team 7 and their teacher had tried to calm him down, saying that if anyone would attack, they would know instantly, but the merchant didn't sleep until one of them agreed to keep watch outside of the inn. And so, Naruto was stuck out here in the cold, covered in probably six layers of clothing but still shivering in the snow.

He yawned yet again, this time rubbing his hands together to at least get some heat. He clapped them, doing so just for the heck of it, and rubbed them again. But before he could do so, a steaming mug of hot chocolate was shoved to his face. Naruto blinked, taking the mug into his hands slowly, and looking up with a confused expression, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked away, a stubborn red hue tainting his cheeks, as he held his own cup. "...What?"

Naruto stared for a while, before he shook his head and hid a smile behind his scarf. "Nothing." He held the hot chocolate in his hands, savoring in the feeling of heat after a long time laying frigid on the ground.

"Go to sleep."

The blonde's head darted up as Sasuke turned to look at him. "I'll take over for now."

Naruto paused, but just sat where he was and glared, just to show he felt no fatigue so far. "No."

"Go to sleep." Sasuke's voice remained firm. "I told you, I'll take over for now. You'll probably freeze to death, _dobe_."

"Don't call me _dobe_!" Naruto huffed, "And I have no intention of dying soon, so you can go back in now."

"Your cheeks are pale, your eyes are drooping, and your lips are blue. Stop trying to act so tough." The Uchiha's eyes impaled Naruto where he was, but the blonde just simply stared back.

"Shut up! I can do this, now go back to sleep, bastard. Thanks for the hot chocolate." He scowled, reverting back to his original position before the other came. He stared out to the horizon again, to show that he wasn't interested in any conversation anymore.

"Your lips are gonna fall off, _dobe_." Sasuke smirked, amused at how childish the blonde was acting. But when the blonde didn't reply, obviously giving him the silent treatment for the night, Sasuke kneeled down and put his mug on the ground, carefully minding the snow. He took Naruto's mug as well, and - ignoring his protests - put it down also. Then, with a sigh, Sasuke raised Naruto's chin up with his hand and swiftly crushed their lips together.

The sudden tensing of the blonde's body caused the Uchiha to pull back just a little, but was surprised when Naruto then leaned forward and their lips connected yet again. Soon, Sasuke found himself being granted permission to enter, their tongues locking in an effort to get whatever little warmth there was. Their bodies burned, but soon enough, it was gone, and they pulled back, the cold seeping back to their skin once again. And so, Sasuke gave Naruto his mug back and grabbed his own.

"That's..." The blonde swallowed, face burning up as the memory of what just happened still lingered in his mind. "A nice way to fight off the cold." He muttered, blushing furiously. He licked his lips unconsciously, now once again aware of the cold wind blowing westward.

Sasuke just smiled slightly, and when he sat down beside Naruto, it didn't feel so cold anymore.

**- owari -**


End file.
